The Horned King
The Horned King (voiced by the late John Hurt) is the main villain from Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. He plotted to take over Prydain and the rest of the worlds with the power of the Cauldron and the cauldron-born that would spawn from it. His plan was, however, foiled when Gurgi jumped into the cauldron in order to stop it's dark powers. The horned king, soon, followed when the cauldron sucked him inside and disintergrated him into a skeleton during this time. Trivia *The Horned King will became Sora's enemy in Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron. *The Horned King became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *The Horned King became SpongeBob and Simba's enemy in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, with Dracula, the Hunch Bunch, and the Villain League aiding him in his quest to find the cauldron. *The Horned King will become the enemy of Littlefoot and Ash Ketchum in Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron, where Ozzy and Strut, Pete and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for him. *The Horned King will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron, where Dick Dastardly and Muttley will work for him. *The Horned King will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Search for The Black Cauldron. *The Horned King will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover and get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *The Horned King will make his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover and get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (plus its sequel). *The Horned King will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willow'', and Littlefoot in Fantasmic! and more. *The Horned King will get his revenge on Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar''. *The Horned King is a member of the Council of Shadows in Logan's Adventures Series. *He's a member of the Demon Council of Darkness. *In Kovu's Adventures Series, The Horned King is The Dark Enchanter. *The Horned King is a member of the Dark Dragon Empire in Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series. Gallery Horned King.jpg Horned King's death.jpg|Horned King's death Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:VILLAINS Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Skeleton Category:Undeads Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Murderers Category:Logan's enemies Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Global Threats Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Members of DCD Category:The Dark Dragon Empire Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Complete Monster Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Necromancers Category:Power Hungry Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Villians Category:God Wannabe Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains